


Answering

by L56895



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: A gift from Baralai has other uses
Relationships: Nooj/Paine (Final Fantasy X-2)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952539
Kudos: 3





	Answering

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this one for last year’s kinktober and then never actually finished or posted it!
> 
> Today’s prompt (pretend it’s the 6th or that it’s 2019) is human furniture.

His new office in Luca was far more ornately decorated than the headquarters at Mushroom Rock Road. His desk- a gift from Baralai- had the embellished gold filigree handles that was popular with the Maesters; a relic from a time long past. Nooj had been confused and slightly affronted by the gesture, until a certain red-eyed girl pointed out that the solid gold decorative loops could be put to other uses. Her belts made adequate ties for her wrists when he lashed her to the solid wood.

There were perks to the in jokes from their Crimson Squad days; she called him Captain when he gripped her thighs and entered her. He took charge of their coupling, bringing her to the edge of pleasure before he surged in to her. Only once did he leave her tied to the smooth wood while he got called away, staggering back in to the room with a hand on his belt and apologies on his lips over an hour later. She welcomed his strong arms, his obsessive need to have control, and revelled in the ways he pleased her.

He had her on the wooden surface one afternoon, while notable former Youth Leaguers were away from the office and therefore unlikely to disturb them; bound her wrists above her head and left her legs to dangle, limber and loose, over the edge of the desk. Holding her by the hips, thumbs digging in to the soft flesh at her midriff, he thrust in to her and moaned. While he may have been reserved in public, she loved the way he let go in private, wailed her name and took no shame in the noise of their joining. Beneath her, the drawers of the desk were rattling, the wood creaking.

_Brrrp!_

“Damn!”

Nooj swiped at the CommSphere, regarded it carefully. Still pinned by him, Paine watched him with a certain amount of amusement.

“Important?”

“Lucil,” he groaned, “She can wait.”

“Answer it,” Paine breathed, a smirk forming on her lips, “Captain.”

Eyebrow raised in question, and seeing no hint of trepidation on her face, Nooj nodded slowly and, using his free hand to readjust his clothes in to a semblance of order, placed the CommSphere on her chest. From her prone position, Paine could see the inverted reflection as he answered, only his face visible from the angle.

“ _Sir,”_ Lucil’s form saluted in the frame of the CommSphere. Paine held her breath. “ _We’ve had reports of some suspicious behaviour on the Highroad. Yaibel is heading there now with reinforcements. I’ll have an update for you later on today.”_

“Good. Thank you,” he tightened his grip on her thighs, “Is that all?”

His second in command raised an eyebrow.

“ _Sir, are you quite well?_ _S_ _omething seems a little off._ ”

“Fine, fine,” he waved a hand vaguely, “Just a little headache.”

A shift in his hips and Paine whimpered, her chest heaving underneath the sphere. Above her his eyes widened in a sort of panic and she bit her lips to stop herself from laughing. The back of the CommSpherewas refreshingly cool against her chest and it amused her to see him so on the edge of losing control.

“ _Are you sure? I’m not interrupting anything?_ _Y_ _ou seem distracted.”_

Lucil’s persistence made her a valuable member of the former Youth League team but Nooj’s eyebrow was twitching with irritation and Paine tapped the pile of papers next to her on the wide desk.

“Yes, this is a bad time, actually. I was just reading- ah,” he waved the papers in front of the sphere, placing them down on Paine’s bare stomach, “Reports from Yevon, very involved. Will that be all?”

“ _Of course, Sir,_ ” Lucil saluted again, “ _Sorry to have interrupted your afternoon. I’ll leave you to your work_.”

As the CommSphere dimmed, Paine let out the laugh she had been holding in and was rewarded by Nooj’s choked moan. He brushed the pile of papers aside and discarded the sphere on the floor, where it thudded gently against the carpet.

“Now,” he leered, “Where were we?”


End file.
